


A Glance or Two

by RedFlorenceOrca



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobic Language, Kinda, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3? I Don't Know Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlorenceOrca/pseuds/RedFlorenceOrca
Summary: The locker room showers are Billy's one chance a week to indulge a little. He's subtle though. He's pretty sure he's subtle.





	A Glance or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Locker room sex! Yaaaaaaaaay! Nothing new here, just adding to what already exists. Billy's a starving man looking for scraps, Steve throws him a full course meal.

There are many reasons why Billy hates Hawkins, Indiana. Being uprooted and dragged away from his life back in Cali to this place is in his top 5 reasons why his life is shitty. All his friends are thousands of miles away, and he’s stuck here alone, surrounded by the local hicks, high school cows, and forced to spend increasing amounts of time with Max, and his pathetic excuse of a family.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he could get his rocks off every now and then, but in Hawkins, the queer population is exactly zero. And for good reason. You wanna keep breathing, you don’t mention the fact that you might have a proclivity for dick.

He makes do with his left hand as best he can.

There is one good thing about this pathetic excuse of a town though. Harrington. Big-dicked Harrington. Billy would know, he’s ingrained the glances of Harrington’s dick he gets to have in the Gym showers into his mind. He’s only allowed a glance or two though. Everyone knows it’s perfectly normal for guys to check each other out in the showers. You’re just comparing merchandise. Billy does more than compare merchandise. He’s not an idiot though, he’s subtle about it. And Harrington?

Billy likes his merchandise.

King Steve is fucking hung. In the showers, whilst he’s soaping up Billy gets a glance or two at him and Harrington even flaccid, is long and thick. The first time he got a look, he knew he was fucked. And sure enough, that dick has been the star of every jerk-off fantasy Billy’s had since. Billy can admit to himself that he looks forward to those one or two glances he gets to have of King Steve’s cock a little too much. It’s pathetic as shit, but not much else Billy can do in this town.

Today he’ll get another chance to catch a few glimpses of King Steve in all his glory. Or he thought he would, but when the guys hit the showers after practice Harrington doesn’t appear to be joining them. Great. He’ll just have to survive with images from last week then. He takes his time showering, stays longer than the other guys, everyone leaving till it’s just Billy and the weak water pressure. Doesn’t notice the new figure walking in until he starts his shower beside Billy.

It’s Harrington, naturally. He’s under the water, letting the water flow through his hair and over his face and isn’t acknowledging Billy’s even there. Billy’s heart gives a little jump and he realizes this is the perfect opportunity. He stares, no one there to see him do it and Harrington’s got his eyes closed. So, Billy lets his eye drag up his body. From his calves to thighs, right to that tight ass, across his lean torso and then down to his cock and balls.

“Like what you see, Hargrove?” Steve teases. 

FUCK, Billy thinks, “You wish, Harrington” Billy scoffs looking away, but Christ, he can feel his face heat, his fucking ears burning, those traitorous bastards.

When he looks over at Steve again, he’s smirking at him, washing over his torso with soap.

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are.” Harrington remarks.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean, Harrington?” Billy retorts, and shoves Harrington’s shoulder, stepping into his space. Billy’s heart is gonna beat straight out of his chest.

“It means, I’ve seen you looking before Hargrove, and not like how the other guys look. You look and for a split second, your face changes.” Steve smirks at him.

Billy’s gonna fucking kill him, his breathing is increasing and he’s tensing up, waiting for Harrington to make the accusation. “Yeah? How does my face change, hmm?” Billy looks Harrington square in the eye when he says it, daring him to take this any further.

Steve’s mocking smirk turns straight into a grin and he leans closer, Billy swears he sees him glance down at his lips for a second. “You get this look, of pure want” Steve whispers, and then he kisses Billy, plants his lips firmly against his.

Billy’s whole body locks up and his arms shoot up to grab Harrington by his upper arms, planning to push him the fuck away and take a swing most likely, but Harrington stops kissing him all at once, and stares at Billy as he stares back, in mild shock.

“You gonna kiss me back, or just stand there stock-still?” Harrington says, smiling at him as if Billy’s the sweetest thing he’s ever seen, and Billy’s freaking the fuck out right now, “Are you messing with me, Harrington? Cause if this is some joke, I will bash your head against these tiles” Billy warns.

Harrington leans in and whispers “Not a joke”, before planting his lips on Billy’s again and Billy relaxes, kisses back, and nearly melts into Steve. Slides his arms up and around Steve’s shoulders, gets his hand in that hair as he deepens the kiss. Opens his mouth and pushes his tongue against Harrington’s. Harrington wraps his arms around Billy’s lower back and pulls him closer. Their bodies collide and Billy feels his cock meeting Steve’s, and fuck that feels good. They pull back, panting into each other’s mouths.

Billy glances down, sees Steve’s half-hard against his hip and fuck, he’s huge. Blood rushes to Billy’s cock at the sight of it, and he knows what he wants. Has wanted it from the moment he saw Harrington in the showers. “You ever been sucked off by a guy before, Harrington?” Billy whispers.

“Fuck, Billy, no…not by a guy” Steve pants out, his pupils wide.

“You wanna be?” Billy says, licking his lips.

Harrington nods, “God yeah, please”. That’s all Billy needs, he drops to his knees in fronts of Steve, the tiles hard beneath him. Harrington’s cock is a fucking work of art, long and thick, curving upward. Billy takes a hold of him, feels the weight of him in his hand, the girth. And looks up at Steve through his eyelashes.

“Fuck, look at you,” Harrington says, pushing his hand through Billy’s hair, practically petting him. Billy smirks and then licks straight up from the base of Steve’s cock to the head before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue. Steve groans above him, and Billy can taste the precum that’s gathered at the tip. Gripping Steve’s hips, Billy works on taking him deeper, bobbing his head and using his tongue to swirl around the head of Harrington’s cock. Billy loves this, hasn’t had it for weeks since moving to Hawkins and he plans to make the most of this opportunity.

Harrington is panting above him, making all these soft noises. Staring down at Billy like he can’t believe he’s real. “God, Billy” he pants out and Billy would smirk if his mouth wasn’t so full. He’s good at this, knows it, but Harrington is the biggest he’s ever had. Billy’s determined to make this the best head Steve has ever gotten though. So, he closes his eyes and takes as much of Harrington into as throat as he can. Concentrates on not gagging. Feels the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and pushes further.

Harrington lets out a noise that’s close to a shout and Billy opens his eyes and pulls off, panting. “Gotta stay quiet for me, Harrington. Can’t have anyone hearing” Billy says, and he continues to mouth at the head of Harrington’s cock. “Yeah, yeah sorry, I’ll be quiet” Harrington pants out. “You’re just, like, really good at that” Harrington says with a huff of laughter. This time, Billy does smirk, “Yeah, I know” and then promptly swallows Harrington down again. Harrington makes a cut off sound and Billy looks up as he’s bobbing his head to see Steve biting into his fist.

Billy can tell he’s gonna blow soon, so he really goes for it. Closing his eyes, he bobs his head faster, swirls his tongue around the head of Harrington’s cock and concentrates on getting as much of him into his mouth as he can manage. He’s got a pretty good rhythm going when Harrington’s grip in his hair starts getting tight, “Billy I’m gonna cum” Harrington manages to get out between the pants and small noises he’s making. Billy’s gives him all he’s got, increases his speed as much as he can, jaw aching and lungs burning until Harrington suddenly grips his hair tight and pushes his cock as far into Billy’s throat as it’ll go and then coming. Billy gags, grip tightening on Harrington’s thighs as he struggles to swallow the cum filling his mouth. Manages most of it but some leaks out past his lips. When Harrington finally comes down from his climax he pulls out of Billy’s mouth.

Billy’s keeps his eyes closed and pants for air. Then Harrington is gripping his chin and bending over to lick the cum from the side of his mouth before plunging his tongue into Billy’s mouth. Billy’s too tired to do much of anything but slowly kissing back, letting Harrington explore his mouth with his tongue. Can likely taste himself, and Billy’s own cock throbs with the thought. 

Eventually Steve pulls back, and Billy opens his eyes to see Steve regarding him. “You alright?” Steve asks, and Billy starts laughing.

“I’m so good, Harrington,” Billy says, still laughing. Steve smiles at him before his eyes travel lower to Billy’s own painfully hard cock. “You want help with that?” He asks looking hungrily at Billy. Billy’s surprised but also fucking delighted, he thought Harrington would awkwardly thank him and then leave Billy in his own state of painful arousal. “What, you offering to help, pretty boy?” Billy says, raising an eyebrow at Harrington.

Steve looks up at the two shower heads still spraying now, lukewarm water, before shutting them both off. “Lie back,” He says gesturing with his hands for Billy to lie down.

“On these fucking tiles? I don’t need fungus growing on my balls Harrington” Billy says, cause really, is he dumb?

“Yeah okay, fair enough, um,” Harrington looks around before he seems to come to an idea. “Here, over here then,” he says offering his hand for Billy to take in getting up, which he does and then Harrington leads him to the benches between the row of lockers in the changing rooms. “Lie down” Harrington instructs.

Billy doesn’t usually enjoy people telling him what to do but he's excited for what Harrington has planned for him, so he lays back on the bench. Harrington smiles before planting his knees between Billy’s on the bench and bending over to hover his face above Billy’s dick. And holy fuck, Billy isn’t going to last long. “I’ve, uh, never actually done this before so, um,” Steve mutters looking up at him with those big doe eyes.

“Yeah figured as much Harrington, but I’m about two seconds away from blowing my load so you won’t need to do much,” Billy says, pushing his right hand through Harrington’s hair. “Right,” Steve says, laughing a little before he licks right up Billy’s cock and taking the head into his mouth. “Fuck,” Billy exclaims, before biting down hard into his bottom lip to quiet himself. 

Harrington was by no means an expert but the mere sight of him looking up at Billy whilst he bobbed up and down had Billy’s gut tightening, and his orgasms rising fast. But fuck, Billy doesn't want this to end so fast, so he pants out a breath and tries to quell his orgasm.

Harrington was taking more of him into his mouth, closing his eyes with a look of concentration. His mouth is so wet and hot around Billy, and better than Billy ever imagined. “Fuck, Harrington, you’re so fucking hot,” Billy says, stroking his fingers through Harrington’s hair. 

Steve hums, and then did something unexpected, takes his right hand from Billy’s hip and slides his index and middle finger down Billy’s perineum to stroke them over Billy’s hole. Billy gasps, his toes curling and cums so fast and hard he doesn't even have time to warn Harrington, whose eyes widen when cum hits his tongue.

Billy can't even stop the noises spilling from his mouth, his orgasm blazing through him, and he can only hold on as Steve continues to suck him through it. When the last wave of it hit, and Harrington pulls off, Billy feels so blissed out and relaxed, he doesn't think he ever wants to get up off this bench. 

Opening his eyes, Harrington was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. “What’s so funny, Harrington?” Billy says, narrowing his eyes and daring Steve to say something to ruin all of this. Steve laughs a little, “Think I did a pretty good job for my first time” he says, smirking at Billy, clearly noticing how blissed out Billy looks. 

Billy smirks back at him, “Don’t let it go to your head Harrington, I haven’t gotten any in weeks since moving to this shithole” Billy states, finally sitting up. 

Steve looks at him in confusion, “You have like, a new girl by your side every week, Billy” Steve says, frowning confusedly. 

Billy wanted to laugh, Harrington really wasn’t the sharpest, “I just came at the feeling of your fingers on my hole, Harrington, you really think I enjoy my time with those cows?” Billy says, laughing at Harrington’s face when it clicks in his mind. 

“Oh, so what, you’re just keeping up appearances?” Steve says, laughing a little. 

“Yeah, don’t know if you’ve noticed but being a fag isn’t really celebrated around here,” Billy says, which is true for pretty much everywhere, but Billy knows in Hawkins his life would only get so much worse if it got out. Or the short period of time between when it got out and when his Dad found out and promptly murders him. 

Jesus, wonderful post-sex thoughts Harrington’s inspiring. Billy gets up and grabs his towel, quickly drying off. Harrington doing the same at his locker. “You know, my parents won’t be around later if you maybe, wanna come around?” Steve says. Billy glances over at Harrington, what was he offering here? “You looking for round two, King Steve?” Billy smirks. Harrington rolls his eyes but smiling says, “No, I’m offering to braid your hair and paint your nails.” 

“Well why didn’t ye say so! See you later then, Stevie” Billy says as he finishes dressing, saunters past Harrington and with a smack on that perky ass left the locker rooms. Maybe Hawkins isn't so bad.


End file.
